Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sensing device, especially to a sensing device for force and tactile-proximity sensing.
Description of Prior Art
The touch display panels become popular as the market growing of the compact and lightweight mobile device. The pressure touch control technology has rapid development owing to the maturity of touch-control user interface and serious demand for 3D touch operation. Meanwhile, the broad application of robot in industry is gradually extending to office, hospital and family, and resulting in the rapid increase of need for human touch device. The conventional pressure touch control panel generally integrates microelectromechanical sensor at edge or corner of the display panel to sense tactile pressure on the display panel, or locates a plurality of force sensors of micro mechanic in artificial skin of robot for touch and force sensing. The cost of the sensor is high and the assembling of the sensor is difficult. Besides, artificial skin including conductive rubber, conductive sponge, or carbon fiber can detect the force and variation of resistance by measuring variation of current, but the power consuming is high and accuracy is not good, both of this artificial skin and the aforementioned one cannot sense the proximity of object, thus it still needs lots of effort to improve the pressure touch control panel and human tactile-proximity device.